teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Krillin
Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is the best-friend of Goku and a Z fighter who is short and bald (with the exception of later years) and provides comic relief during tense moments. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. Krillin is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. In the Anime He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist. His only true vice seems to be his interest in women, though as the series progresses his intentions lean more romantic, and in dangerous situations he sometimes despairs about possibly dying unmarried. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person, and in later years is deemed the strongest pure-blooded human. Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. In DBZ Abridged In the Abridged series, he is potrayed as weaker than he usually is (though it's been hinted that Yamcha is weaker than Krillin). He gets picked on by other characters more often (to the point where he has a special tally called "The Krillin Owned Count" that charts all the times he's been beaten up, disrespected (in episode two, Master Roshi told Krillin to shut up after Krillin blamed Roshi for not rescuing Gohan), or has acted like a loser episode 13, where he fails at making Gohan laugh at a witty one-liner). He makes insensitive comments that get him reprimanded with the admonition that it's "too soon" to joke about a character's death (or, in one case, the comparison of the Time City to New Orleans, post-Hurrican Katrina). Krillin Owned *Krillin Owned Count: 1- Raditz "bitch slaps" Krillin into Kame House with his tail. *Krillin Owned Count: 2- Krillin is berated by Master Roshi for trying to play the same blame game on him that Goku did on Krillin previously ("Quick, somebody stop him!") *Krillin Owned Count: 3- Krillin is knocked off of Kami's lookout by Mr. Popo for attempting to ask a question before training began. *Krillin Owned Count: 4- During their training in the simulator, Krillin is dragged into a pit by a Saiyan, beaten to a pulp, and then "greeted" by Mr. Popo. *Krillin Owned Count: 5, 6, & 7- Krillin's Kage Bushin no Jutsu against Nappa fails, and all three multi-forms are thrown into the ground. *Krillin Owned Count: 8- Krillin is caught in the midst of Nappa's most powerful attack. *Krillin Owned Count: 9- Krillin is pummeled into the ground by Vegeta after Vegeta's tail is cut off. *Krillin Owned Count: 10- Vegeta bitch slaps Krillin. *Krillin Owned Count: 11- Krillin owns himself with a lame CSI-esque one-liner after beating two of Freeza's men ("I guess they're all...washed up! Yeah, da-da-da-da...") *Krillin Owned Count: 12- Krillin is hit by Recoome's "Recoome Kick". Krillin Owned Gallery Krillinownedcount1.png|Krillin Owned Count 1. owned 2.png|Krillin Owned Count 2. owned 3.png|Krillin Owned Count 3. owned 4.png|Krillin Owned Count 4. owned 5,6,7.png|Krillin Owned Count 5, 6 and 7. Krillin_owned_8.jpg|Krillin Owned Count 8 krillin owned 9.jpg|Krillin Owned Count 9 krillin owned 10.jpg|Krillin Owned Count 10 owned 11.png|Krillin Owned Count 11 Krillin owned 12.jpg|Krillin Owned Count 12 Category:Characters